


Feathers of the same bird

by Charena



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seine Hand glitt unwillkürlich von Iantos Taille auf seinen Rücken, die weichen Federn glättend, als wären sie schon immer ein Teil des jungen Mannes gewesen. Sie fühlten sich seidenweich und kühl gegen seine Haut an.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers of the same bird

Titel: feathers of the same bird  
Fandom: Torchwood x Sanctuary  
Autor: LadyCharena (Mai 2011)  
Episode: post-season 2 (TW)  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Helen Magnus, [Declan MacRae]  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, [Jack/Declan Vergangenheit]  
Rating: AU, R, slash, crossover, oneshot, leicht PTSD/Humor  
Worte: 6718  
Beta: T’Len  
  
  
Summe: Seine Hand glitt unwillkürlich von Iantos Taille auf seinen Rücken, die weichen Federn glättend, als wären sie schon immer ein Teil des jungen Mannes gewesen. Sie fühlten sich seidenweich und kühl gegen seine Haut an.   
  
A/N: Inspiriert von der Sanctuary Episode 3x14 „Metamorphosis" & von Milows Ohrwurm „You and Me“ (die zweite Story zu diesem Song nach „Größe ist relativ“).  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.   
  
  
  
  
I OFTEN WISH THAT YOU HAD FEATHERS   
I'D KEEP YOU IN A GIANT CAGE   
ALL DAY LONG I'D SIT AND WATCH YOU   
I'D SING FOR YOU AND THAT WOULD BE OKAY  
  
                (MILOW – YOU AND ME)  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack Harkness beobachtete wie die Schatten langsam größer wurden; wie sie an der Decke von Iantos Schlafzimmer wie die Ranken einer im Zeitraffertempo wachsenden Schlingpflanze entlang krochen. Verfolgte ihren Weg, und wie das Licht sie schließlich völlig verdrängte.   
  
Es kam in diesen Tagen selten vor, dass sie den Luxus hatten, so lange im Bett zu liegen, um tatsächlich zu sehen, wie es draußen hell wurde.   
  
Jack vermied bewusst den Begriff, auszuschlafen. Er schlief selten genug, und Ianto versuchte offenbar mit aller Gewalt, es ihm gleich zu tun.   
  
  
\- # -  
  
  
Am Vorabend hatte er den jungen Mann zuerst mit unter die Dusche gezogen, wo sie kaum die Energie aufbrachten, etwas anderes zu tun, als sich rasch zu waschen. Ianto schlug sich seinen verstauchten Knöchel an der Kante der Duschkabine an und fluchte unerwartet blumig, während er sich mit einer Hand festhielt und mit der anderen sein Bein rieb. Es war der einzige Moment flüchtiger Erheiterung an diesem Tag gewesen. Er trocknete sich ab, tat das gleiche für Ianto und schickte ihn ins Bett, während er im Eisfach nach einem Kühlpack suchte.   
  
Er zog das letzte Gelpack aus einem fast leeren Gefrierfach – Ianto fand wirklich nur noch selten Zeit zum Einkaufen – und knetete das steife Plastik einen Moment in den Händen, bevor er es in ein Geschirrtuch wickelte und damit ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte.   
  
Ianto lehnte gegen das Kopfende des Bettes, die Augen geschlossen, die Beine vor sich ausgestreckt. Jack nahm neben ihm Platz und schob das Bein der Pyjamahose, (die Ianto seiner Meinung nach überflüssigerweise trug) hoch, um den Kühlpack auf dem frisch anschwellenden Knöchel zu platzieren. Dann manövrierte er sie so herum – trotz Iantos schläfrigen Protests, dass seine Finger kalt wären – bis Ianto zwischen seinen Beinen sitzen und sich gegen ihn zurücklehnen konnte.   
  
Jack schlang die Arme um seine Mitte, küsste ihn auf die Schulter und legte seine Wange gegen Iantos Hinterkopf.   
  
Ein leicht verstauchter Knöchel war keine lebensbedrohliche Verletzung, aber alles was er in diesem Moment gesehen hatte, war wie Ianto zu Boden fiel, halb begraben unter dem betäubten Weevil, den er gerade zum Wagen schleppte. Er hatte nicht rational gedacht, sondern geglaubt dass der Weevil aus irgendeinem Grund wieder aufgewacht war und Ianto attackiert hatte. Ohne zu Zögern ließ er seinen eigenen – bereits gefesselten und narkotisierten - Weevil fallen und eilte zu Ianto um den schlaffen Alien von dem jungen Waliser weg zu zerren. Nur die Tatsache, dass sich der Weevil in seinem Griff nicht wehrte – oder auch nur bewegte – ließ Jacks Hand von seiner Webley weg gleiten. Stattdessen schob er den Arm unter Iantos Schultern und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen.   
  
Ianto hustete, als er wieder ungehindert atmen konnte und sie saßen einen langen Moment einfach nur so da, aneinander gelehnt wie zwei müde Kinder, zwischen den beiden betäubten Weevil.   
  
„Bist du okay?“, fragte er schließlich, als er sicher sein konnte, dass seine Stimme ruhig klingen würde. Für einen schrecklichen Moment war Ianto in seinen Armen zu einer anderen, zierlicheren Gestalt geschrumpft und er musste sich bewusst daran erinnern, dass es Ianto und nicht Toshiko war.   
  
„Ein paar blaue Flecken.“   
  
Dass es ein wenig mehr war, zeigte sich, als Jack ihm auf die Beine half und Ianto das Gesicht verzog, als er seinen linken Fuß belastete.   
  
In Rekordzeit lud er die Weevil in den SUV, während Ianto auf dem Beifahrersitz wartete und verstaute sie im Hub in Zellen, als Ianto in der MedBay seinen Knöchel kühlte. Als er zurückkam, saß Ianto auf der Couch, die Füße auf dem Kaffeetisch, sein Kinn auf die Brust gesunken.  
  
Jack stoppte und setzte sich auf die Kante des Kaffeetisches, vorsichtig um nicht an Iantos verletztes Bein zu stoßen. Er prüfte mit dem Handrücken, ob das in ein Tuch gewickelte Kühlpack noch kalt genug war und rückte es zurecht. Das zerknitterte Jackett mit seiner ausgerissenen Tasche lag einfach neben Ianto auf der Couch, und sein unverletzter Fuß steckte noch in dem schmutzbedecktem Schuh, alles Anzeichen dafür, wie erschöpft der jüngere Mann war.   
  
Er zögerte kaum, den Hub in Nachtmodus zu setzen und Ianto nach Hause zu bringen.   
  
  
\- # -  
  
  
Nun lag Ianto neben ihm, das Gesicht ins Kissen vergraben, um die Helligkeit des angebrochenen Morgen auszusperren.   
  
Er wusste, dass sein junger Liebhaber es vorzog, bei abgedunkeltem Raum zu schlafen, aber aus Rücksicht auf ihn die Vorhänge aufließ. Seit seiner unterirdischen Gefangenschaft fand Jack es schwer, absolute Dunkelheit zu ertragen. Er wusste... hoffte... dass es mit der Zeit einfacher werden würde, aber noch waren die Erinnerungen zu frisch. Und wie immer verzichtete Ianto eher auf seinen eigenen Komfort.   
  
So oft kam er sich neben Ianto wie ein selbstsüchtiger Bastard vor, wenn er zuließ, dass sich der junge Waliser um ihn kümmerte, anstatt ihre Rollen umzudrehen. Es war zugleich ein tröstlicher Gedanke – diese kleinen Gesten, die ohne Worte zeigten, dass Ianto ihn liebte. Er war zu müde, zu verwirrt, zu verloren, um es weiter zu ignorieren; um vorzugeben, sie wären nur Freunde und Kollegen mit einem bequemen sexuellen Arrangement, wie er es so lange getan hatte.   
  
Es würde weh tun, Ianto zu verlieren, darüber hegte er keine Illusionen. Aber das war seine Bürde zu tragen. Jeder Versuch, ihn auf Distanz zu halten, verletzte nur um so mehr den jungen Mann, dem es gelungen war, hinter seine Barrieren zu schlüpfen.   
  
Jack streckte die Hand aus und rieb mit dem Daumen leicht über Iantos Handrücken, sein Arm auf halben Weg zwischen ihnen Körpern, als wolle er auch im Schlaf sicherstellen, dass Jack nicht so einfach verschwinden konnte.   
  
Ianto reagierte mit einem unverständlichen Murmeln; dann folgte ein Seufzen - das fast frustriert klang - auf ein Stirnrunzeln, als wäre eine erwartete Reaktion ausgeblieben; bevor sich seine Hand unter Jacks drehte und ihre Finger ineinander glitten.   
  
Jack lächelte unwillkürlich und stemmte sich hoch, küsste Ianto auf die Schläfe. Die blasse Haut glättete sich unter seiner Berührung, die Augenbrauen senkten sich. Dunkle Wimpern hoben sich wie mit Tusche gemalt gegen seine Haut ab, und die Bewegung hinter den Lidern deutete auf Träume hin.   
  
Ohne den jüngeren Mann zu wecken, ohne sich aus Iantos Griff zu lösen, rollte er sich näher zu ihm, auf einen Ellbogen aufgestützt. Mit den Fingerspitzen der freien Hand folgte er einer unsichtbaren Linie von Iantos Schulter bis zu seiner Hüfte, wo ein dünnes Laken die Haut vor seinen Blicken verbarg. Die Berührung bewusst so leicht wie möglich haltend, um ihn nicht zu stören  - aber gleichzeitig nicht in der Lage, der Versuchung zu widerstehen.   
  
Mit einem tiefen Einatmen drehte sich Ianto auf den Rücken und schläfrige, blaue Augen blinzelten zu ihm hoch. „Jack?“, murmelte er. „Wie spät ist es?“ Er versuchte um ihn herum auf den Wecker zu sehen, doch Jack schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Früh genug. Du kannst weiterschlafen.“ Er beugte sich zu ihm hinab, küsste ihn, bevor Ianto auch nur das Wort ‚Zahnbürste‘ denken konnte und lächelte, als der junge Mann in seinen Mund stöhnte. Seine Hand lag flach auf Iantos Brust, die Finger ausgespreizt, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich aufzusetzen.  
  
„Du erwartest wirklich, dass ich jetzt weiterschlafe?“, murmelte Ianto gegen seine Lippen, als er ihn Luft holen ließ.   
  
„Vielleicht weiß ich etwas Besseres.“ Jack küsste seine Augenlider. „Wenn du die Augen zulässt.“  Er wartete auf Iantos Nicken, dann küsste er ihn auf die Nase – die sich unter seiner Berührung hinreißend krauste – und aufs Kinn. Dann setzte er sich auf und kniete sich neben den anderen Mann.   
  
Er drückte Iantos Knie nach unten, bis beide Beine flach auf der Matratze lagen und setzte sich darüber. Die Hände links und rechts von Iantos Hüften aufstützend, beugte er sich über ihn und presste sein Gesicht gegen die Wölbung; konnte unter dem nun straff gezogenen Laken den Anfang einer Erektion ausmachen. Sein Atem drang warm und feucht durch die Stoffschicht. Ianto erschauerte spürbar, begleitet von einem zustimmenden, tiefen „hmmmm“.   
  
Er ließ sich Zeit, und als er endlich das Laken und Iantos Pyjamahose aus dem Weg zog, wand sich der junge Waliser ungeduldig unter seinen Liebkosungen. Jack glitt zur Seite, um die störenden Stoffschichten völlig zu entfernen und als er seinen Platz zwischen den nun geöffneten Beinen des jüngeren Mannes wieder einnahm, zog ihn Ianto zu sich hinab, um ihn zu küssen.   
  
Jack erinnerte sich unwillkürlich daran, wie er Ianto das erste Mal zu küssen versuchte, nachdem der in seinem Mund gekommen war, und wie er vor seinem eigenen Geschmack auf Jacks Zunge zurückgewichen war. Jetzt gab es kein Zögern, kein Zurückweichen und Iantos Lippen öffneten sich bereitwillig unter seinen.   
  
Er ließ seine Hände unter Iantos Schultern gleiten, in der Absicht seine Hüften anzuheben und in seinen Schoß zu verfrachten, um ihn vor sich auszubreiten -  als seine Fingerspitzen etwas berührten, was er an Iantos Haut noch nicht gespürt hatte.   
  
Federn.   
  
Sein erster Gedanke war, dass sie aus einem geplatzten Kissen stammten – dann erinnerte er sich, dass Ianto keine Federn in seinen Kissen hatte, weil er sie für unhygienisch hielt.   
  
Trotz Iantos Protest brach er den Kuss ab und löste die Arme des jungen Mannes aus seinem Nacken. Pinke Lippen, zu einem Schmollen verzogen, brachten ihn fast von seinem Vorhaben ab, doch er gab Ianto einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel. „Dreh’ dich um“, sagte er. „Auf den Bauch mit dir.“  
  
Sein junger Liebhaber warf ihm ein Grinsen zu, und kam der Aufforderung nach. Er verschränkte die Arme unter sich und bettete den Kopf darauf.   
  
Es war mehr als der vertraute Anblick von Iantos sanften Wölbungen, die Jack den Atem anhalten ließen.   
  
Da waren tatsächlich Federn.   
  
Und Jack war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht aus einem geplatzten Kissen stammten. Seidig schimmernd, in genau dem gleichen Farbton wie Iantos Haare, hatte sich ein nahezu kreisrunder Fleck Gefieder gebildet, beginnend unterhalb Iantos Schulterblätter, bis hinab zu seiner Taille. Ausläufer von Kielen, noch unter der Haut verborgen, verrieten wo weitere Federansätze darauf warteten, zu wachsen und durch die Haut zu brechen.   
  
Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte sie mit den Fingerspitzen. Sie fühlten sich echt an. Und sie waren definitiv noch nicht da gewesen, als er Ianto gestern Abend unter der Dusche gesehen hatte.   
  
„Jack?“ Fragend sah Ianto über seine Schulter und Jack hob gerade noch rechtzeitig den Blick, um den Schock auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. „Was ist das auf meinem Rücken?“ Er rappelte sich auf, und versuchte mehr von seiner Rückseite sehen zu können.   
  
Jacks Nackenmuskeln zuckten aus Sympathie, als er Iantos Kopf so herumwirbeln sah. Er griff nach den Oberarmen des jungen Mannes und zog ihn zurück gegen sich. „Ganz ruhig, es sind nur Federn. Ianto, es ist okay. Es ist okay. Es wird alles gut, ich verspreche es dir.“   
  
Nach einem kurzen Moment der Gegenwehr sackte Ianto in seinem Griff zusammen und ließ den Kopf sinken. „Das Universum hasst mich“, meinte er resigniert. „Wieso passiert so etwas immer mir, Jack? Daleks, Cybermen, Lisa, Kannibalen, eine psychotische Ex-Kollegin und diese Typen, die mich mit dem Wagen von der Straße drängten. Dann stellt sich heraus, dass mein Boss unsterblich ist. Du verschwindest, vielleicht auf Nimmerwiedersehen und ich muss damit leben, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, ob ich es wollte oder nicht. Du kommst zurück, aber es ist nicht genug, nein auch dein psychotischer Ex. Reicht immer noch nicht, das Universum beschmeißt mich nur weiter mit Scheiße. Ich musste dich in der Hölle finden. Der Spacewhale, Nighttraveler und Grey, der Cardiff mit Harts Hilfe in Schutt und Asche legen will und Tosh und Owen das Leben kostet. Ich bin nicht nur ein Mal gestorben, wenn ich dem glauben darf, was du im Schlaf murmelst, auch wenn ich mich nicht daran erinnere. Ich war unsichtbar, Jack. Und eine Frau. War das nicht genug? Jetzt sind es auch noch Federn?“  
  
Er hielt ihn fest, machte aber keine Anstalten, den Ausbruch zu stoppen. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte sich Ianto in eine Art emotionslosen Roboter zurück verwandelt, wie in der ersten Zeit bei Torchwood, als er hinter seinen Masken Lisa vor ihnen verbarg. Als Ianto verstummte, griff er nach seinen Schultern und manövrierte ihn herum, bis Ianto rittlings auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß, das Gesicht an seinen Hals gedrückt. Als sie das letzte Mal in dieser Position gewesen waren, hatten sie fantastischen, ich-war-drei-Tage-lang-wund, Sex - aber das war im Moment am weitesten von seinen Gedanken entfernt. Seine frühere Erregung war verflogen, genau wie Iantos Erektion und alles, was er wollte, war ihn so fest wie möglich, so eng wie möglich zu halten, sie beide leicht vor und zurück wiegend, während der junge Mann emotional in seinen Armen auseinanderbrach.   
  
„Okay?“, fragte Jack nach einer Weile.   
  
„Nein, nichts ist okay, Jack“, kam es gedämpft von Ianto. „Ich habe immer noch Federn auf meinem Rücken, oder? Das war kein Alptraum.“  
  
„Ich fürchte nicht.“ Er ließ die Handfläche über das seidig glänzende Gefieder gleiten. „Hast du überhaupt nichts gespürt? Keinerlei Schmerzen? Vielleicht dachtest du, es hätte mit dem Weevil zu tun.“  
  
„Nein, nichts. Da ist nur ein vages Kribbeln... hier und da... nur wenn ich mich darauf konzentriere. In der Mitte meines Rückens. Mehr zur Seite ist es eher ein Jucken.“   
  
Er rieb mit dem Handrücken über die noch unter der Haut liegenden Federkiele. Die Erhebungen waren kaum zu spüren, wenn man nicht wusste, wo sie sich befanden. „In der Mitte sind die Federn bereits durchgebrochen. Am Rand wachsen sie erst noch.“  
  
„Was passiert mit mir?“, fragte Ianto. Er drehte das Gesicht zur Seite und presste die Wange gegen Jacks Schulter.  
  
Jack nahm den Kopf zurück, um ihn ansehen zu können. Seine Augen – die Iris nun mehr grau als blau – waren gerötet und feucht glänzend vor Frustration und hilfloser Wut. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich verspreche dir, wir finden es heraus.“ Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Wir sollten dazu vielleicht besser in den Hub fahren.“ Trotz seiner eigenen Worte ließ er Ianto nur widerwillig aus seiner Umarmung und betrachtete den Rücken des jungen Walisers, als Ianto mit hängenden Schultern auf der Bettkante verharrte.   
  
Er verließ das Bett auf der anderen Seite, trat zu Ianto und hielt ihm aufmunternd die Hand hin, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen.   
  
Noch immer schweigend trat Ianto an die Kommode, in der er Unterwäsche, Socken und ähnliches verstaute, und begann sich anzukleiden. Ein leichtes Hinken deutete noch auf die Verstauchung hin, doch sie war eindeutig in den Hintergrund seiner Gedanken geraten.   
  
Unterwäsche, Socken, Hose, Schuhe – nur sein Oberkörper blieb bloß, als könne sich Ianto nicht entschließen, ein Hemd über die Federn anzuziehen.   
  
Jack tat es ihm gleich, routinemäßig ignorierend wie häuslich die ganze Szene anmutete; was es etablierte, dass er seine eigenen Schubladen in Iantos Kommode und seine eigene Hälfte im Schrank hatte. Es machte nur Sinn, oder? Schließlich verbrachte er die meisten Nächte, in denen sie nicht arbeiteten, hier. Das bedeutete nicht, dass er bei Ianto eingezogen war, oder? Gehörte dazu nicht mehr als seine Tasse auf dem Bord über der Kaffeemaschine und ein eigenes Regal im Bad für seine Sachen?  
  
Er zog die Hosenträger über seine Schultern und folgte Ianto in die Küche, wo er sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte und dabei zusah, wie er den Kaffee machte.   
  
Als ihm der junge Mann eine Tasse reichte, nahm er sie dankbar entgegen und hakte den freien Arm lose um Iantos Taille, um ihn gegen seine Seite zu ziehen. „Ich habe vielleicht eine Idee, wer uns helfen kann“, meinte er, nachdem er den ersten Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte. Er reichte seine Tasse an Ianto weiter und fischte das Handy aus der Tasche.   
  
„Warte. Wen rufst du an? Martha?“, fragte Ianto angespannt.  
  
„Nein, ich möchte UNIT da ganz raushalten. Einen alten Freund. Declan MacRae. Er arbeitet für das Sanctuary-Netzwerk. Genauer gesagt, er ist der Leiter der Londoner Sanctuary-Niederlassung“, erklärte Jack, durch seine Kontaktliste suchend.   
  
Ianto wusste in etwa, was das Sanctuary-Netzwerk war. Eine Organisation wie Torchwood oder UNIT, doch sie beschäftigten sich nicht mit Alien, sondern mit sogenannten Abnormals – einer Zwischenspezies, die sich auf der Erde parallel zu Menschen und Tieren entwickelt hatte. Es hatte bei One eine Datenbank darüber gegeben, doch der Zugriff war auf höhere Ränge als einen gewöhnlichen Archivar beschränkt. Es machte Sinn, dass Jack darüber informiert war. Und auch, dass Ianto bis zu diesem Moment keine Ahnung davon hatte. Es gab immer noch Dinge, die einer strikten „Need-to-Know“-Politik unterlagen.  
  
„Aber das ist nicht, wo ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Declan war Mitglied einer Army-Spezialeinheit, die ich für einige Wochen ausgebildet habe, ungefähr zu der Zeit, als du... hmm... Ich denke, das war so um die Zeit, als du die Grundschule beendet hast.“   
  
„Oh ja, erwähnen wir mal wieder mein Alter“, murrte Ianto. Seine Laune hatte sich eindeutig nicht verbessert, aber die Verzweiflung war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. „Hast du ihm private Extrastunden gegeben oder kam die ganze Einheit in den Genuss deiner... speziellen Aufmerksamkeit? Und bevor du etwas sagst, erinnere dich bitte an mein Training, ich kenne deine Methoden.“   
  
Jack küsste ihn auf den Mundwinkel. „Eifersüchtig, Mister Jones?“ Seine Hand glitt unwillkürlich von Iantos Taille auf seinen Rücken, die weichen Federn glättend, als wären sie schon immer ein Teil des jungen Mannes gewesen. Sie fühlten sich seidenweich und kühl gegen seine Haut an. Er fragte sich, wie es wäre, Ianto ganz von ihnen bedeckt gegen sich zu spüren und unterdrückte bedauernd ein lustvolles Aufstöhnen bei der Vorstellung. „Wir haben uns nur nach dem Training ein wenig zusammen entspannt. Kurz danach wurde er vom Sanctuary-Netzwerk rekrutiert und inzwischen ist er der Leiter der Niederlassung in London. Er schickt mir ab und zu eine eMail, wenn er unklare DNA-Befunde hat und sich nicht sicher ist, ob er statt eines Abnormals ein Alien gefangen hat und vice versa.“   
  
Ianto versteifte sich in seinem Griff, doch Jack war sich sicher, dass es mehr mit seiner Liebkosung der Federn zu tun hatte, als damit, über einen früheren Liebhaber zu sprechen. Es war nicht so, als wäre Ianto mit der Illusion dass Jack keine Vergangenheit hatte, in diese Beziehung gegangen. Er zog die Hand zurück, legte sie auf Iantos Hüfte und rieb besänftigende Kreise in seine Haut.   
  
„Du erinnerst mich übrigens an Declan“, fuhr er fort, sein Mund dicht an Iantos Ohr. „Ihr teilt eine Reihe Eigenschaften: hellwache Intelligenz, trockener Humor und ab und an eine sarkastische Bemerkung. Nüchtern. Pragmatisch und diese bedingungslose Loyalität zum Boss.“ Er küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und drängte ihn sanft gegen die Tür zurück, so dass Ianto nun gegen den Rahmen lehnte. „Nicht zu vergessen, kreativ im Bett.“ Er grinste, als Ianto den Kopf zurückzog, um ihn anzusehen. „Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, was wir alles mit seiner Uniform angestellt haben.“  
  
„Auf das habe ich schon gewartet“, entgegnete der Waliser trocken. „Und danke, ich verzichte für die absehbare Zukunft auf eine Demonstration.“   
  
Es war kein kategorisches Nein für ein wenig Rollenspiel zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, stellte er fest. „Aber es gibt einen großen Unterschied“, fuhr Jack leise fort. „Er kannte mich nicht. Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen lassen, wer ich bin, nur die Fassade von Jack Harkness. Nicht wie dir. Ich glaube, niemand weiß so viel über mich, wie du. Und das Wunder für mich ist, dass du trotzdem immer noch bei mir bist.“ Er presste die Stirn einen Moment gegen Iantos.   
  
Schließlich wich er einen halben Schritt zurück, nahm seine Tasse wieder entgegen und leerte sie in einem Zug. Ianto folgte seinem Beispiel, nahm aber am Küchentisch Platz. Er sah auf seinen Kaffeebecher, den er zwischen beiden Händen hielt.   
  
Jack wählte Declans Nummer aus seiner Kontaktliste und legte eine Hand auf Iantos Schulter, hinter ihm stehend, während er auf die Verbindung wartete. Seine Fingerspitzen massierten Iantos Nacken, glitten schließlich hoch, um wie bei einer Katze sanft die empfindliche Haut hinter seinem Ohr zu reiben.   
  
„Declan? Jack Harkness. Ich weiß, es ist lange her – aber ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Ich muss mit Magnus sprechen.“  
  
  
\- # -  
  
  
Das Ergebnis des Anrufs bestand darin, dass Declan MacRae eine Videokonferenz zwischen Jack und einer Frau namens Helen Magnus arrangieren würde. Zu diesem Zweck fuhren sie in den Hub. Gwen war darüber informiert, dass sie erst mittags zur Arbeit kommen sollte und hatte nicht groß nach Gründen gefragt, froh über die Atempause.   
  
Jack saß an seinem Schreibtisch, Ianto stand an seinem üblichen Platz an seiner Seite, halb auf der Tischkante sitzend, halb dagegen gelehnt, während sie auf den Beginn der Videokonferenz warteten. Er hatte kaum ein Wort gesprochen, seit er ein Hemd angezogen hatte und Jack in den SUV folgte. Jack rollte seinen Stuhl näher und legte eine Hand flach auf Iantos Oberschenkel, rieb sein Bein durch den Stoff hindurch. „Hey, sieh’ mich an. Es kommt alles in Ordnung. Wenn jemand Federn sexy tragen kann, dann du.“  
  
Ianto hob den Blick von seinen Händen, anerkennend das Jack versuchte, die Stimmung zu heben - doch in diesem Moment ertönte die trockene Stimme einer Frau.   
  
„Jack Harkness. Nur für den Fall, dass es dir entfallen ist – deine Webcam ist an. Ich kann dich sehen – zumindest deinen Rücken – und hören. Vielleicht stellst du das Flirten für einen Moment ein, und sagst mir, was das Problem ist?“  
  
Er drehte sich um und lächelte. „Helen Magnus. Wir sind uns lange nicht mehr begegnet. Wann war das zuletzt?“  
  
Auf dem Bildschirm zeigte sich eine Frau mittleren Alters mit langen, dunklen Locken. Sie schien in einem privaten Büro zu sitzen und seitlich von ihrem PC war eine Teetasse auszumachen. In der oberen Ecke des Videofensters zeigte sich ein roter Schriftzug, von einem Ornament umrahmt: „Sanctuary“.   
  
„Sommer 2000“, meinte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Die Vollversammlung der Sanctuary-Leiter, zu der du als neuer Vertreter von Torchwood Drei das erste Mal eingeladen wurdest. Ashley hat noch Wochen später davon gesprochen, dass du ihr mit deiner Waffe Schießübungen erlaubt hast. Ich denke, sie erwartete wirklich, zum Geburtstag eine Webley zu bekommen. Für eine Weile wollte sie nichts anderes als ganz schnell erwachsen werden, und nach Cardiff ziehen, um für dich zu arbeiten. Dann wurde sie zum Glück zwölf und andere Dinge wichtiger.“  
  
„Diese Konferenz war vielleicht ein Spaß.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Wexford hätte mich am liebsten in einen seiner Käfige gesteckt, allein wegen ein paar Gerüchten. Nun, mich höflich zu einer privaten Besichtung nach New York einzuladen ist eine Sache, aber mich einen Freak zu nennen und abführen zu lassen... was im Übrigen ein wenig scheinheilig ist, von einem Typen mit seinem Gesicht. Und Yvonne spuckte noch Monate später Gift und Galle, weil man sie nie teilnehmen ließ.“ Jack erinnerte sich noch gut an diese Unterhaltung.  
  
„Vorurteile sind nicht das Privileg von Menschen, Jack. Terrence ist kein Freund von Torchwood. Das Sanctuary-Netzwerk hat von Anfang an sein möglichstes getan, um sich von Torchwood fern zu halten. Wir bemühen uns um den Schutz und das friedliche Zusammenleben von Menschen und Abnormals. Torchwood war dagegen immer mehr auf die Vernichtung alles Fremden aus.“ Die Frau auf dem Bildschirm blickte direkt in die Kamera. Es war klar, welche Frage sie nicht stellte.  
  
„Dieses Torchwood gibt es nicht mehr, Helen. Du kennst mich lange genug, um zu wissen, dass ich diese Ansichten nie geteilt habe. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl, als für sie zu arbeiten, wenn ich nicht in einer ihrer Zellen... und auf dem Seziertisch... landen wollte.“   
  
Hinter ihm räusperte sich Ianto und Jack drehte den Bildschirm ein wenig mehr zur Seite, so dass die Kamera den jungen Waliser miterfasste. „Mir wurde eben zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich euch noch nicht miteinander bekannt gemacht habe. Helen Magnus, das ist Ianto Jones, meine rechte Hand. Ianto – Doktor Helen Magnus, eine alte Freundin.“    
  
„Guten Morgen, Doktor Magnus.“ Ianto nickte. „Entschuldigen Sie die Frage, aber wie lange kennen Sie Jack genau?“  
  
Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief, als sie überlegte. „Wir sind uns das erste Mal 1896 begegnet, richtig?“  
  
„Und du siehst keinen Tag älter aus wie damals“, entgegnete Jack.   
  
„Ich kann das Kompliment zurückgeben, Jack. Abgesehen von den furchtbaren Koteletten, die du damals trugst.“ Helen Magnus lachte.   
  
„Alle taten das und ich hatte Sorge aufzufallen. Es war ein furchtbares Jahrhundert, was Mode für Männer anbetraf. Definitiv jedoch nicht für Frauen.“   
  
„Das sagst du nur, weil nie jemand von dir erwartet hat, dass du dich in ein Korsett zwängst.“ Doktor Magnus’ Ton wurde geschäftsmäßig. „Nun, ich weiß, dass Torchwood Cardiff in gelegentlichem Kontakt mit Declan und der Sanctuary in London steht, falls sich ein Abnormal nach Wales verirren sollte. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht erwartet habe, von dir zu hören.“  
  
„Verirren sollte?“ Ianto irritierte die Unterhaltung. Es war eine Sache, zu wissen, dass Jack schon so lange lebte. Es war eine andere, jemand zu begegnen, der ihn auch so lange kannte. Und wer – oder was - war Helen Magnus eigentlich? Sie sah bestimmt nicht aus, als wäre sie weit über hundert Jahre alt.   
  
„Ianto ist Waliser“, setzte Jack hinzu. „Er nimmt so etwas persönlich.“ Außerhalb der Reichweite der Kamera traf Iantos Schuhspitze unsanft sein Schienbein.   
  
Helen Magnus lächelte. „Es ist in keinster Weise als Abwertung gemeint“, erklärte sie. „Wales ist wundervoll. Es gibt aber einige Orte auf der Erde, an denen sich keine Abnormals niedergelassen haben. Jack und ich haben die Theorie entwickelt, dass es etwas mit diesem Rift zu tun hat. So wie ein Magnetfeld die Orientierung von Walen und Vögeln stören kann, scheint er sie zu stören und sie machen einen großen Bogen um Cardiff im Speziellen und Wales im Ganzen.“   
  
„Wir haben auch so schon genug zu tun“, murmelte Ianto.   
  
„Declan hat mir bereits in groben Zügen geschildert, welches Problem ihr habt. Jack, kannst du mir Fotos von dem Geschöpf zeigen, mit dem ihr es zu tun hattet? Und du bist sicher, es ist nicht durch den Rift zu euch gelangt?“  
  
Das war der Schluss, zu dem Jack auf der Fahrt gekommen war. Abgesehen von einer spontanen Zellmutation durch Strahlung (und auch nur, wenn irgendwo in Iantos DNA die passende Information schlummerte) war die einzige Erklärung, dass Ianto mit etwas oder jemandem in Berührung gekommen war, der diese Änderung in ihm hervorrief. Und abgesehen von dem einen oder anderen herumstreunenden Weevil gab es nur einen Vorfall, der in diese Kategorie fiel. Ein totes Geschöpf, über das sie einige Tage zuvor mehr oder weniger gestolpert waren, äußerlich einer etwa kaninchengroßen Echse gleichend - aber das war schwer fest zu stellen, denn offenbar hatte es einem der Weevil, denen sie folgten, als Abendessen gedient. Die Überreste landeten in einem Müllbeutel und Ianto überprüfte sie nach ihrer Ankunft routinemäßig – aber erfolglos - mit dem Scanner, bevor er es „auf Eis“ packte. Mehr konnten sie nicht tun, keiner von ihnen war ein Arzt oder Xenobiologe.   
  
Die Ergebnisse des Scans, den er nach ihrer Ankunft bei Ianto vorgenommen hatte, riefen diesen Eintrag in der Datenbank hervor.   
  
„Wenn, dann stammt es nicht aus dieser Zeit“, erwiderte Jack. „Die DNA ist hundertprozentig irdisch, aber es war in unseren Akten - und ein paar anderen Datenbanken, auf die wir Zugriff haben - keine vergleichbare Spezies zu finden.“  
  
Ianto lehnte währenddessen über seine Schulter und machte sich an die Arbeit. Mit ein paar Mausklicks teilte sich der Bildschirm in zwei Hälften. Eine zeigte das Videofenster und Helen Magnus, das andere Fotos und Scandaten des Geschöpfs aus der Archiv-Datenbank. „Es hat aber keine Federn. Und überhaupt erinnert es mich mehr an eine Eidechse, als an einen Vogel.“  
  
Helen Magnus schwieg einen Moment, ein Ausdruck der Konzentration zeigte sich in ihren Zügen während im Hintergrund Tasten klickten. Dann wurde das Foto, das Ianto für die Akten gemacht hatte, durch eine Zeichnung, die ein ganz ähnliches Geschöpf in einer Art Nest zeigte, ersetzt. Es selbst hatte keine Federn, doch wie es aussah, war das Nest damit gefüllt.   
  
„Aurea Volucris“, erklärte Helen Magnus. „Der goldene Vogel. In früheren Zeiten dachten die Menschen, die Federn bestünden tatsächlich aus Gold und plünderten ihre Nester. Sie waren der Meinung, ein Vogel würde die Nester bauen und sie mit seinen Federn auspolstern, und in die verlassenen Brutstätten später die Echsen einziehen - daher der irreführende Name. In den Elterntieren lebt ein für sie völlig harmloser Parasit, der nach der Geburt – genauer gesagt, nach dem Schlüpfen - die Jungtiere befällt. Es erstaunt mich, dass Ihr Immunsystem den Parasiten nicht einfach abgestoßen hat, Mister Jones.“  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mich nicht krank gefühlt oder irgendetwas bemerkt, bevor Jack heute Morgen die Federn gesehen hat. Seit ich für Torchwood arbeite, wurde ich gegen so vieles geimpft, auch gegen nicht-irdische Krankheitserreger, dass mein Immunsystem eigentlich stärker als das eines Durchschnittsbürgers sein sollte.“   
  
„Das ist es nicht“, sagte Jack unerwartet. „Er isst nicht richtig, er schläft nicht genug und wenn uns die Arbeit eine freie Minute lässt, verbringt er sie damit, sich um mich zu sorgen, anstatt sich um sich selbst zu kümmern.“ Seine Stimme klang rau. „Wir haben vor kurzem zwei Mitglieder unseres Teams verloren, Helen. Das bedeutet wir sind nur noch zu dritt. Stress und Erschöpfung sind ein Faktor für das Immunsystem, richtig?“   
  
„Ich verstehe.“ Sie nickte, und als sie weiter sprach, lag ein Unterton in ihrer Stimme, der zuvor nicht dort gewesen war. „Ich habe von Henry gehört, dass Miss Sato unter den Opfern eines Anschlages war. Ihre Fähigkeiten haben ihn sehr beeindruckt, als sie gemeinsam an dem Projekt zur Verbesserung der EM-Schilde in London gearbeitet haben.“   
  
„Das war vor deiner Zeit“, erklärte Jack und griff nach Iantos Hand, drückte sie kurz, als er den jüngeren Mann anblickte, bevor er sich wieder der Kamera zuwandte.   
  
Auf dem Bildschirm konnte er sehen, wie Helen Magnus einen Moment zur Seite sah, wie um ihnen einen Augenblick zu geben – und erinnerte sich, dass er vor ein oder zwei Jahren in einer von Declans Mails gelesen hatte, dass er gerade von einem Aufenthalt in Old City nach London zurückgekehrt war, wo er an einer Gedenkfeier zu Ehren von Ashley Magnus teilnahm. Sie verstand vielleicht so gut wie er, was es bedeutete, Menschen die man liebte zu überleben.   
  
„Wären Sie einverstanden, mir die Federn an Ihrem Körper zu zeigen, Mister Jones?“, sagte sie, als sie wieder aufsah. „Ich bin sicher, Jack findet für ein paar Minuten woanders etwas zu tun, wenn Sie vorziehen, dass er nicht dabei ist.“ Helen lächelte, offenbar darum bemüht, einen leichteren Unterton in ihr Gespräch zurück zu bringen.  
  
„Hey, da gibt es nichts zu sehen, was ich nicht schon kenne“, protestierte Jack sofort und schlang einen Arm locker um Iantos Taille. „Im Übrigen war ich es, der die Federn zuerst entdeckt hat. Und wenn es nach mir ginge...“  
  
„Ich werde nicht den Rest meines Lebens mit diesem... Pseudogefieder... herumlaufen, nur weil dir gefällt, wie sich die Federn anfühlen. Und es ist einfach nur Ianto, Doktor Magnus.“   
  
„Dann nennen Sie mich bitte auch Helen.“ Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Wie ich sehe, hat Jack seinen Appetit für Exotisches noch immer nicht verloren“, meinte sie trocken. „Tatsächlich, als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind...“  
  
Jack räusperte sich. „Ich denke, die Geschichte erzähle ich Ianto lieber alleine. Und zu einer anderen Gelegenheit.“   
  
„Das sagt er nur, weil er dabei nicht allzu gut wegkommt.“   
  
Oh, sie kannte Jack also wirklich. Ianto zog die Augenbrauen hoch – und knöpfte dann ein wenig widerstrebend sein Hemd auf. Auf Weste und Jackett hatte er an diesem Morgen eh verzichtet.   
  
Es gab keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun. Helen Magnus war Ärztin und mehr noch, sie war an merkwürdigere Dinge gewöhnt, als an einen jungen Waliser mit Federn auf dem Rücken. Trotzdem zögerte er, bevor er das Hemd schließlich über die Arme nach unten rutschen ließ und sich umdrehte, damit die Kamera seine Rückseite erfasste.   
  
Helen wartete mit einer Antwort, bis er sich wieder ihr zugewandt hatte. „Der Befall ist lokal begrenzt, das ist gut. Das ausgewachsene Tier stößt beim Erreichen der Geschlechtsreife seine Federn ab. Sie dienen nur dazu, das Jungtier warm zu halten, bis es seine Körpertemperatur selbst regulieren kann. Clevere kleine Einrichtung der Natur.“ Ihr Tonfall blieb warm und dabei professionell, eine beruhigende Mischung – auch wenn es sich radikal von Owens Sarkasmus unterschied...   
  
„Heißt das, Ianto ist jetzt offiziell das Torchwood-Küken?“, fragte Jack - wenig überraschend den Schluss aus der Erwähnung von Federn und Jungtieren ziehend - begleitet von einem seiner berüchtigten Grinsen.  
  
„Als hätte ich das noch nie zuvor gehört“, murrte Ianto leise neben ihm – nur mit Mühe dem Wunsch widerstehend, ihm einen Hieb auf den Hinterkopf dafür zu verpassen. „Bedeutet das, wir können etwas dagegen unternehmen? Oder muss ich einfach nur warten, bis sie von selbst abfallen?“  
  
„Nun, wir können einfach abwarten. Der Lebenszyklus des Parasiten ist an den Hormonspiegel des Jungtieres gebunden“, erklärte Helen. „Überschreitet er ein bestimmtes Niveau, stirbt der Parasit ab und die Federn fallen aus.“   
  
„Wir müssen also meinen Hormonspiegel erhöhen? Das ist alles? Und dann fallen die Federn gleich aus?“ Ianto klang ein wenig skeptisch.   
  
„Ja. Ich denke, eine Hormon-Injektion sollte das Problem erledigen. Und eine kleine Dosis Antiprotozoika, wie man es bei Malaria verabreicht, nur zur Sicherheit. Ich schicke eine Mail mit den genauen Spezifikationen an Jack, in Ordnung?“ Ihre Worte wurden wieder von leisem Tastenklicken untermalt. „Ich nehme an, Torchwood hat Zugang zu einem Arzt, der das Ganze überwachen kann? Wenn nicht, die Ärztin in der Sanctuary in London ist eine ehemalige Studentin von mir, sie kann euch aushelfen.“   
  
Ianto öffnete den Mund, doch Jack kam ihm zuvor. Er sah ihn an. „Ich werde Martha fragen, ob sie für ein paar Tage herkommt. Ich denke, sie schuldet uns noch was für den Trip in die Schweiz. Okay?“ Er zog Iantos Hand hoch und küsste ihn auf den Handrücken. „Warum siehst du nicht nach, ob Gwen schon da ist. Ich denke, wir beide haben uns einen freien Nachmittag verdient, findest du nicht? Ich führe dich auch zu einem späten Lunch in das kleine Café aus, das du so gerne magst.“  
  
Er wandte sich wieder an Magnus, als der andere Mann mit einem knappen Nicken den Raum verließ. „Danke, Helen. Ianto ist... Er bedeutet...“ Frustriert hob Jack die Hand.  
  
„Er bedeutet dir sehr viel.“ Sie lächelte. „Das ist nicht zu übersehen, Jack. Wenn er für Torchwood arbeitet und dich im Zaum halten kann, ist er sicherlich ein ungewöhnlicher junger Mann.“  
  
„Das ist er, Helen, das ist er.“ Jack lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, und rieb mit einer Hand kurz über sein Gesicht. „Er weiß es nicht, aber er hat mich nach einer sehr schlimmen Zeit gerettet. Davor... ich habe mit ihm gespielt und ihn gedemütigt, immer ein Auge auf eine andere Person werfend, von der ich dachte, dass ich sie haben müsste und sie doch nicht haben könnte. Ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen, bin von einem Moment auf den anderen mit einem... alten Freund gegangen, und das Team blieb alleine zurück. Und er hat mir verziehen, nicht einfach so, nein, er hat mich dafür arbeiten lassen.“ Er holte tief Luft und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Jetzt... ich denke, wir könnten auf dem Weg zu etwas Gutem sein, aber... diese Arbeit, dieses Leben – es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm so etwas zustößt – und jedes Mal macht es mir mehr bewusst, dass er überall sonst sein und sein Leben genießen sollte, nur nicht hier bei mir. Ich bin nicht gut für ihn. Und ich habe alles andere als eine glänzende Vergangenheit, was Beziehungen betrifft.“  
  
„Und was meint er dazu?“ Helen sah ihn freimütig an. „Ianto scheint mir nicht wie jemand, der seine Meinung zurückhält.“   
  
„Er denkt, dass dies alles ist, was er verdient. Eine Beziehung mit einem Mann, der kaum in der Lage ist, das Wort ‚Liebe’ in den Mund zu nehmen. Ein Job, der dir das Leben aussaugt und einen verfrühten, vermutlich hässlichen Tod, mit ein wenig Glück für eine gute Sache – aber niemand wird dir dafür danken, oder auch nur davon erfahren, weil niemand weiß, dass wir überhaupt existieren.“ Jack gab sich keine Mühe, die Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme fern zu halten. „Er denkt, er muss noch immer für einen Fehler büßen, den er... den er einmal aus Liebe begangen hat. Und die Chancen stehen nicht nur gut, dass ich ihn sterben sehe, vermutlich werde ich ihn sogar in den Tod schicken. Es ist schon zu oft passiert, Helen. Ich wollte das nie. Ich wollte nie diese Verantwortung.“  
  
„Jack... nach dem Tod meiner Tochter war alles, was ich wollte, ebenfalls zu sterben. Nicht einmal meine ältesten Freunde konnten mich davon abbringen. Ich hatte auch eine perfekte Lösung gefunden, den garantierten Tod für mich – aber er hätte ein Virus freigesetzt, der die komplette Welt vernichtet hätte. Mir ist klar geworden, dass das einzige, was ich für sie tun konnte, weiter zu leben war; meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, damit sie nicht aufhört, zu existieren. So lange ich mich an sie erinnern kann, existiert sie. Du verstehst das, Jack. Wir haben beide zu viele Menschen sterben sehen, die wir lieben. Und das einzige, was uns bleibt, ist nicht darüber die zu ignorieren, die noch bei uns sind.“  
  
Jacks Blick flog zu der Tür, durch die Ianto verschwunden war. „Also soll ich dastehen und dabei zusehen, wie er jeden Tag dem Tod ein wenig näher kommt.“  
  
„Wenn du ihm diese Frage stellen würdest“, erwiderte Helen ruhig. „Denke ich, dass er antworten würde, dass für ihn wichtig ist, dass du es tust. Dass du da bist, an seiner Seite, nicht halb in einer möglichen Zukunft, in der du ihn verloren hast und ihn bereits betrauerst, während er noch am Leben ist.“ Sie hob mit einem Lächeln die Hand, die Handfläche ihm zugewandt. „Das ist das mindeste, was du ihm geben kannst, ganz bei ihm zu sein. Wie lange eure gemeinsame Zeit auch sein wird.“   
  
„Magnus, wir haben ein Problem mit einem der Neuankömmlinge im Shoe. Ich denke, er hat sich das Bein gebroch...“ Der junge, hellhaarige Mann, der plötzlich hinter Helen auftauchte, bemerkte offenbar, dass sie über die Webcam mit jemand sprach. „Oh. Entschuldigung.“ Er rückte eine Brille mit runden Gläsern zurecht und sah mit unverhohlener Neugier auf den Bildschirm. „Ich wollte nicht stören.“ Es klang wie eine Frage.   
  
„Das ist in Ordnung, Will. Ich denke, wir sind hier fertig?“, wandte sich Helen Magnus an Jack. „Wenn du oder Ianto noch Informationen über den Aurea Volucris oder wegen der Behandlung brauchen, ruf mich an. Ich habe meine Kontaktnummern in die Mail geschrieben. Alternativ wirst du hier jemand erreichen, der dir sagen kann, wo ich bin.“  
  
Jack nickte. „Danke, Helen. Für alles.“  
  
„Grüß’ deinen Ianto von mir. Vielleicht kannst du ihn dazu überreden, dich noch ein wenig mit den Federn spielen zu lassen, bevor er sie verliert. Leb’ wohl, Jack.“  
  
Er hörte noch: „Wer war das, Magnus?“ dann ersetzte der Sanctuary-Schriftzug für einen Moment ihr Bild, bevor das Videofenster dunkel wurde und ihn ein Popup informierte, dass die Verbindung beendet wurde.  
  
Jack nahm sein Handy, und den Mantel und machte sich auf die Suche nach Ianto. Zuerst würden sie Essen gehen, dann würde er ihn nach Hause bringen und zusehen, was er gegen die Anspannung in Iantos Schultern tun konnte. Der Anruf bei Martha konnte bis später warten, jetzt da sie wussten, dass nicht die Gefahr bestand, dass Ianto sich in einen Vogel verwandelte.  
  
Obwohl das natürlich auch ein Plan wäre. Er könnte ihn dann in einen Käfig stecken und vor allem beschützen.   
  
Yep, und sollte er diesen Gedanken jemals laut äußern, würde Ianto ihn vermutlich erschießen. Oder schlimmer noch, Kaffee und Sex verweigern. Das waren alle Federn der Welt nicht wert, mochten sie sich noch so gut anfühlen.   
  
  
Ende  
  
  
*-*   *-*  
  
Trivia:   
  
Zitat gefunden auf en.wikipedia.org: Magnus is also described as a "non-glib, female Jack Harkness"  
  
(Quelle: "TV Review, Sanctuary 2.1 - End of Nights (Part One)". URBMN. October 9, 2009. [http://www.sweetposer.tk/urbmn/index.php/2009/10/09/tv-review-sanctuary-endonites-one/.](http://www.sweetposer.tk/urbmn/index.php/2009/10/09/tv-review-sanctuary-endonites-one/))  
  
  
*-*   *-*


End file.
